1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object holding system and more particularly pertains to removably retaining objects in a primary pouch and a cell phone in a secondary pouch for ready use by a user in a safe, convenient, economical and attractive manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of object holding systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, object holding systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of holding wallets, keys, cell phones and other objects through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,256 issued Feb. 7, 1978 to Young relates to a Game Ball Holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,860 issued Nov. 17, 1987 to Leider relates to a Ball Quiver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,427 issued Jun. 6, 1989 to McManus relates to a Tennis Utility Belt. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,107 issued Nov. 12, 1991 to Ascarrunz relates to a Tennis Ball Holder. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,070 issued Feb. 7, 1995, to Thiessen discloses a Fanny Pack. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 411,038 issued Jun. 15, 1999, to Fair et al. discloses a Diaper Fanny Pack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,340 issued Mar. 24, 1998 to Bosic discloses a Fanny Pack with Child's Toy Retaining Assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,888 issued Nov. 14, 1995 to Owens discloses a Child Care Accessory Cycling Belt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an object holding system that allows for removably retaining objects in a primary pouch and a cell phone in a secondary pouch for ready use by a user in a safe, convenient, economical and attractive manner.
In this respect, the object holding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably retaining objects in a primary pouch and a cell phone in a secondary pouch for ready use by a user in a safe, convenient, economical and attractive manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved object holding system which can be used for removably retaining objects in a primary pouch and a cell phone in a secondary pouch for ready use by a user in a safe, convenient, economical and attractive manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.